Beauty
by Healing-Takes-Time
Summary: "Imagine Person A of your OTP struggles with a bad body image but keeping it otherwise under wraps. B is unaware until they find A looking distressed in front of a mirror. They ask what's wrong, to which A replies with another question, "Do you think I'm ugly?" That prompts B to hold A tight and assure that they had never seen anything as beautiful as A in their life"


link to imagine

Imagine Person A of your OTP/3 struggles with a bad body image but keeping it otherwise under wraps. B (and C) are unaware until they find A looking distressed in front of a mirror. They ask what's wrong, to which A replies with another question, "Do you think I'm ugly?" That prompts B (and C) to hold A tight and assure that they had never seen anything as beautiful as A in their life/lives

**Four and Tris**

**Beauty**

It had been a long day of working at Amity, and Tris was getting tired of putting on a happy face, when in reality, she could take her knife and cut the lips off of everyone who gave her a cheeky smile, which was practically everyone, even her gorgeous boyfriend, Tobais. She had taken the scissors to her hair after a horrible nightmare the night before, asnd of course, Peter couldn't keep his fat mouth shut, and Tris heard his ugly comments replay through her head all day. Now that the day was over, she stood alone in the tiny room that Amity had provided, and stared at herself in the mirror. Her eyes seemed sad; dull even. Taking deep breaths through her nose and exhaling through her mouth, Tris's eyes finally pulled away from the matching ones in her reflection and scanned over the rest of her body and face.

"Maybe Peter was right." Tris whispered to her reflection, glad that no one was in the room besides her so she could vent in private. "I'm short, I've gotten fat, and I'm ugly." She remarked, taking in another breath, but this one _sounded_ sad. Of course, none of the things she thought were true. Tris was short, but in a cute way that people adored. She used to be skinny, but now she had a womanly figure, like any other sixteen year old should have. She was far from ugly, though she'd neve believe any one who told her that.

A small, hollow knock was heard from the door, and it soon opened when there was no reply from the tiny blonde girl. Four, a strong, tall man, walked into the room and smiled gently at his beautiful girlfriend, but his smile instantly fell when he saw her somber face. "What's wrong?" He asked worridly, making his way up behind her. Tris simply gave him a shrug and couldn't bring herself to look at him, even his reflection. She had been so emotional lately, and she was scared that she might cry. Four walked up behind her and slid his large arms around her waist, then bent over a bit to rest his chin on Tris's narrow shoulders. Instead of looking at himself, he admired the girl whom he was holding, in the mirror. He couldnt help but lean his head down and press a soft kiss to her shoulder, before replacing his lips with his chin again. It had been a while since he had shaved, and his scruffy pre-breard was starting to grow in, which made Tris anxious. He was two years older than her, most boys her age could only dream on facial hair.

Taking a deep breath, Tris's nostrils flared, and she let her blue eyes flutter closed, then leaned her head onto Four's shoulder. This left her neck exposed, and Four took the oppertunity to press a gentle, but lastingkiss to it. Tris's blood pumped quickly through her veins at the feeling of his soft lips against the smooth skin of her neck, and it caused her to bite her lip. Her hands moved to rub the skin of his arms, and also held him close. Finally, she gained enough courage, and opened her eyes again. "Four?" She whispered, her voice rough and gravelly.

"Yes?" His reply was quiet, and much more gravelly than her's, seeing that his deep voice could only be so quiet.

Her head slowly looked back to her reflection, gave herself one more look, then her eyes moved to Four's reflection. "Am I ugly?" Tris asked, her voice barely audible.

Four seemed shocked at her question and just stared at her for a second. This was one of the very few times she had left him speechess. After a moment, all he could manage to say was, "You're joking, right?" When Tris shook her head, his eyes narrowed. He dropped his arms from around her, then wrapped his large hand around her thin arm. Gently, Tobias tugged her along to the bed and sat down, pulling her in her lap. "Beatrice Prior, you listen to me, and you listen to me good, alright?" He whispered, making Tris cringe when he used her full name. She hadn't heard that since her parents died. Even her nerdy brother Caleb had started calling her by her Dauntless name, 'Tris'. Four's hand dropped to grip Tris's hip. "You are the most beautiful person I've seen in my entire life. And I wouldn't lie to you, you know that. You are gorgeous, no matter what anyone says. You are a beautiful, brave, strong, smart, selfless, kind woman, and I will always think that. You should know by now not to listen to people, okay? If anyone ever tells you that you're anything less that amazing and beautiful, you ignore them, then tell me, because I'll beat the life out of them for even making you think you're less. Do you hear me?" He asked sternly.

About half way through Four's small speech, Tris looked away from him and to her lap. When he indicated that he was finished, and asked if she understood, she gave a small nod. Moments like this were when Tris missed her long hair. If she still had it, it could create a curtain of blonde between her and Tobais, and it would make it so much easier for her, but instead, she had to be brave without her hair. She had to be brave without her parents. She had to be brave with Four. She could be brave with Four.

"Tris, I think I love you." Four whispered after a moment of silence between them. Tris froze and got stiff, the closed her eyes.

"You dont have to say it," Tris whispered after inhaling. "You show it."


End file.
